God and Gabriel
by Nightmouse ninja
Summary: A humorous situation between the archangel and the big man himself. satire, not meant to be taken seriously. Please read and review!


**Title: **God and Gabriel

**Author:** brokentopaz

**Summary:** Just a bunch of funny situations between God and Gabriel. None of them really make sense.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **It's a little crude at points.

**Author's Notes:** Review please! I know this chapter is really short, but all of the chapters are going to be pretty short. They're not meant to be long and I don't want to have a real plot. It's just a bunch of one-shots for the characters. But short situations. If you don't like it or you find something contradictory let me know that too. I love to hear from the people that actually read my stuff. It's really cool to get reviews, so I'd really appreciate it!

--

The sun hadn't come up yet, but its light was smeared across the sky, turning the clouds pink and orange. I made sure that the day was meant to be balmy, then I turned back into the palace. Inside, it was a hurricane. So many angels were bustling here and there, sweeping floors, washing dishes, shining furniture, that it was difficult to manuver around. I hovered a fair few feet off the ground and buzzed to the far left wing of the palace. On the way I couldn't help but notice and admire the beautiful decor, the certain ambiance that was created by the portraits of God's favourite days. The awesome power of a couple of the pictures was dominating. Once I glanced at it, it was certainly difficult to look away.

I was torn away from the beauty of the pictures by a shrill alarm, followed quickly by the loud smash that effectively shut up the alarm. "Good day, my wings." I muttered under my breath. I took a deep drag of the potent air and knocked on the door at the end of the hallway. "Alistor?" I called through the door. There was no response. I groaned and took another deep breath. I knocked again, but this time I pulled open the door. As to be expected, the alarm clock was laying in pieces on the floor across the bed. The wall had a significant dent in it where the clock hit. I sighed silently. Alistor was curled up in the large, king size bed, the covers around his feet and his thumb firmly in his mouth. "Alistor," I said warily. "It is time to get up." A small smile played at Alistor's lips, but he didn't move. "Alistor James." I said firmly. "If you don't get up right now I am going to take away your storm privledges for an entire week." Alistor shot up like a bullet, a pout determindly on his face.

"I don't wanna!" he wailed.

"Alistor," I said again. "You need to get out of bed." He glared at me. "You can't rule the universe in your boxers, Alistor. You can't be in anything but boxers except in bed. So you can't rule in bed. You need to get out of bed." It was my experience that Alistor wouldn't listen to anything the first or second time you said it, but after the third (or so) time, he got what you were saying. Alistor pouted at me for another moment.

"I don't want to!" he cried at me. Then he turned his back to me and laid back down.

"Alistor James." I said again. "We've been over this. No ruling in boxers. To get dressed you need to get out of bed." Alistor laid there for a minute, and eventually he turned and looked at me. There was a slight look in his eye that made me a bit uncomfortable, but it was difficult to care since Alistor had sat up and was slowly getting out of his bed. He was standing tall after a minute or so, then he quickly stripped hisself of his boxers and threw them at my face.

"HA! No boxers!" Alistor said and he jumped around. I peeled the garmet from my nose and glared at Alistor.

"Alistor!" I shouted. He looked at me and stopped bouncing after seeing my expression. "We do NOT throw our clothes at angels!" I said in my scary voice. "How would anyone trust you to be God if you can't even handle wearing big boy underwear?" Alistor pouted for a second. Quickly enough, his grin returned and he snatched the garment from my hand. It was back on his body quickly enough. And a second or so after he got it in place, he was back in his bed, curled up and sucking on his thumb.

"Oh good God!" I muttered under my breath. "Alistor." I said in a firm voice. He opened one eye and stared at me. "Get out of bed this instant." Alistor continued to evaluate my tone and facial expression, and slowly got out of his bed and stood on the floor. "Go into your closet and get a pair of clean underwear." He turned on his heel and did as I said. He returned holding a pair of tighty whities. "Take off your boxers and put those on." I said in a similar voice. Alistor did as I said, tossing his dirty boxers on the ground. "Alistor." I said again. He looked at me with no expression. "Pick up those boxers or I'm going to take away all of your big boy underwear and you'll have to wear those Huggies Cruisers that Mary picked up last Thursday. Do you want that to happen?" Alistor shook his head. "Then pick up those boxers and put them in the hamper." Alistor looked at me for a long minute. "I'm not kidding, buddy." he picked them up and continued to stare at me. "The hamper." I said in a tired voice. This job certainly didn't pay enough.

"I forget where it is." he said quietly.

"Over in your closet." I said wearily. "You passed it when you got your new underwear, didn't you?" He shook his head. I was confused. "Alistor, it's the first thing in your closet. To get anything clean from your closet you would have to pass the hamper." Alistor got a look on his face that made me believe he wasn't lying to me. He honestly didn't pass a hamper in his excurion in the closet. "How did you not pass-" I thought about my previous words. "Alistor, where did you get that pair of underwear?"

"In the bin." he said.

"Look in the seam. What does it say, Alistor?" I asked him. He looked.

"Wednesday." he whispered.

"Is today Wednesday, Alistor?" I sighed.

"It could be!" Alistor said excitedly, raising his hand. I flew over to him and grabbed his hand.

"No." I said firmly. "What is today, Alistor?"

"Saturday."

"So why are you wearing Wednesday's underwear?" I asked. He shrugged. "Go find Saturday's underwear and put it on." Alistor turned to the closet. Five minutes later he emerged and we got on with our day, Alistor ruling the universe and us angels watching his every move carefully, to make sure he didn't screw up.

**Ending Author's Note:** Please remember to review! It just makes my day to hear from you, even if you're not happy and you're telling me that. It's enough that you're telling me. Any questions about this short situation that you might have, I would be happy to answer, so just let me know, through a PM or a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
